


Feud

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Oh fuck, I hate these things. Um…Sirius realizes he/s wrong? Or something? WHo knows?(Summary written while I was drunk).





	Feud

**Author's Note:**

> **I am of legal drinking age in my region:** Hahahah! Yes.
> 
>  **Pairing(s)/Characters/Fandom:** Snaoe/Lupin, Sirius Black
> 
>  **Challenge:** I hink I got them all. Sirius Black (the birthday boy), Bonfire Night, Full Moon, The Astronomy Tower, ”It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." 
> 
> **Author's Notes (if any):** I don/t really have any, honestly. I was drining, this is what happened. 
> 
> Sober note: Written for the Bonfire Night Edition of Firewhiskeyfic 2017. And since I've gotten into the habit of posting these as is and not correcting them, beware! This is how the fic was originally submitted in all its drunken glory. ;)  
> Also, this won "Best Use of Prompt". *g*

~

Feud

~

“Well, if it isn’t Sirius Black, the birthday boy himself!” 

Sirius turned to stare at Remus and…Snape? “What the fuck, Moony?”

Remus shrugged. “You said brin a friend.” 

“I thought you were going to bring the bloke you’ve been shagging so we could meet…oh fuck, it’s Snivellus, isn’t it?” 

“Tou’re not as stupis as you look, Black.” Snape, smirking, thrower his arm across Remus’ shoulders. “So, your birthday cooincides with bonfire night? How…predictable.”

“What’s that supposed o mean?” Sirius shook his head. “Never mind tht, I don’t care. All I care about is you leabing, Snape.” 

Snape shot him a nasty smile. “Fine with me. I wasn’t the one who wanted to attend this partyin the first plabe.” 

“If he leaves I leave,” said Remus. “I’m tired of pretending Sirius.”

“Petendig? What does that mean?” Sirius cried. 

“It means Severus and I have been ogether since school. Who do you think I was meeting in the Astronomy Tower all those night? Who do you think started brewing my Wolfsbane so I don’t have to run the woods at night during the full moon?”

“But, Moony,” Sirius whinged.

“No!” Remus snapped. “I’m tired of your feud with Severus.”

“But he’s a Death Eater! You can’t mena to tell me you’d give up our friendship for a greasy Death Eater!”

“He’s the reason we rid the world of Voldemort in the first place,” Remus said. I guess we’re going with an AU here/ “If it hadn’t been for him, we’d never have defeted him.” 

“If not for people like him Voldemor wouldn’t have done as much damage as he did.”

“If not for him, Volemort would have done more damage and we could all be dead!” Shaking his head, Remus hugged Snape cloer. “You know what? I’m done arguing wiht you. You either accept Severus or not. But just know thatif you reject him, you reject me, too.” 

“I’m not…I don’t—” Srius sighed. “I don’t want to lose you, Moony, but why’d you ave to take up with him? He’s not our sort!”

“our sort?” Remus shaked his head. “I thought you rejected all your pureblood indoctrination, but it seems I was wrong. You still car about blood status, don’t you?”

“Its not his blood status, it’s…” Sirius looked away. “Maybe it is.” 

“I’m not a pureblood,” Remus reminded him. “Nor is Liy.” 

“Yeah, but you’re…”

“What?”

“At least middle class!” Sirius scowked at Moony. “He’s poor! I could tell the minute I lad eyes on him.” 

“That;s why you hated me immediately?” Snape laughed bitterly. “I shoudd have known. You classist bastard.” 

Remus, eyes wide, was shaking his head. “You of all pwoplw should know that upbringing isn’t he important thing. It doesnt matter what someone’s born, just what they gorw to be. And I guess this makes you a bigot.”

Sirius took a step back. “I’m not—” But he was, wasn’t he? That was the very definition of gibot. “Oh fuck.”

“SOunds like a plan to me,” said Snape. “Come on, Remus.” 

“No,” said Sirius. “Wait.” 

Remus froze. “What?”

“I…I’m sorry.” Sirius sighed. “You’re both welcome here. Even you, nape.” 

“You’re serious?” Remus groaned. “No, dont—”

“Of course I’m Sirius.” Sirius grinned. “But you already knew that,” 

“Sirius—”

“Sorry.” Siroius sighed. “Yes, I’m being serious. I want you to come in, noth of you.” 

“Really.” Snape looked gobsmcked.

“Yes.” Sirius gestured them inside, “James and Lily are there. Go on through.”

Snape blinked. “You…what?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I think Lily wild likw to see you.” 

“What about Potter?” Snaoe asked. 

“Hames likes whatveer lily does.” sirius grinned. “Go on.”

Snape looks at Remus, who nods. “Go on,” he saiid. 

Once Snape left to talke to Lily, Sirius turned to Remus. “Snape? Really? Why?”

Remus smirked. “He’s amazing. He’s huge, and honestly?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s the best I’ve ever had.” 

Siroius sighed. “Fine. But I’m sll calling him Snivellou in my head.”

“Whatever you need to do, mate.” Remus grinned. “Now, is there booze at this party or what?”

“Definitely,” said Sirius as he watched Liy hug Snape. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
